The present disclosure generally relates to multi-channel visual presentation, and more particularly relates to a system for collaborative multi-media, multi-channel cognitive visual analytics, rationale, authoring and playback.
Exploring highly related, sparsely populated data using visual analytics involves coordinated displays with large amounts of screen real estate in order to show multiple perspectives of shared and filtered content. The exploration session is extended across the cloud with the ability to engage as a shared view participant during collaborative exploration or to disengage and fork the exploration process and later reengage with collaborators to share results. During exploration, the choices made to navigate between visual analytics, filter and select data, and/or configure displays to highlight insights are recorded. Capturing and documenting these choices and insights helps provide the rationale for the exploration session so other collaborators can understand why certain decisions were made and what was discovered. Current systems capture provenance, display content in multiple display environments (MDEs), or filter data, but have been implemented as disparate solutions focusing on empowering the exploratory process. However, there is no an integrated system that empowers users to collaborate during the exploration session and also edit, augment and rearrange the recorded stages of the collaborative exploration for playback in an MDE to communicate the rationale leading to insights so others less educated in the art of visual/data analytics can understand and benefit from the exploration session results.